


Baby Don't Be Like This

by valeandkitty21



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Jealous Peter, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeandkitty21/pseuds/valeandkitty21
Summary: Sequel to Baby Don't Be JealousPeter is jealous once again of Peyton. But this time Peyton makes a bold move on Wade.





	Baby Don't Be Like This

Ben races through the house while Peter chases after him. Ben opens his parents bedroom and crawls under the bed to hide from his papa. Peter kneels down and looks under his bed to see Ben giggling. 

“Come on Ben, you have to take a bath,” Peter says trying to reach his son.

“No!” Ben yells.

Peter groans and tries again to reach for him but he sinks further back.

“Ben if you don’t come out, I will tell your dad you’re being bad,” Peter threatens as a last resort. Wade isn’t the type of father to discipline his kid. He’s the cool dad, the kind that finds a fun way to get him to behave. If Wade finds out Ben has been behaving bad or doing something bad, he fakes being upset. Ben feels guilty and comforts his dad promising to behave. So far it has worked. 

“No.” Ben whimpers. He crawls out of the bed and Peter stands up making way for him to get out from under the bed. Peter lifts up Ben in his arms.

“You don’t want to smell like dad after coming back from missions do you?” Peter asks. 

“Yes!” Ben beamingly says. 

“Yes? No, you don’t want to smell bad.”

He lifts Ben up by his sides and simulates that he’s an airplane. He even does the sound effects of the airplane. Ben breaks into a fit of laughter causing Peter to laugh as well. Peter loves to hear his son’s laughter, it makes him feel delighted.

They arrive at the bathroom and Peter puts him down undressing him. He already has everything ready, his bath, his towel, his clothes, his diaper and his shampoo. He prepared everything beforehand because he knows how Ben gets before bath time. He touches the water to check the temperature and it’s still warm. He lifts Ben in the tub and gets the small cup to pour water on Ben’s head. Peter begins to wash Ben’s hair while he plays with his bath toys. 

“Just what I like to see, a fluffy domestic moment when I come back from work,” someone comments. 

Peter turns his head around to see the intruder. It’s Wade in his Deadpool suit leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. Peter beaming smiles at his presence. 

“Daddy! I’m getting clean, to not be like you!” Ben exclaims splashing the water in the tub

“What does he mean to not be like me?” Wade defensively asks facing Peter for the answer.

“Because you smell bad!” Ben yells beating Peter from answering.

“I told him that he didn’t want to smell like you when you come back from missions, because honestly Wade you do smell.” Peter explains. 

“Well, I just came back from kicking ass at S.H.I.E.L.D, the smell might not be like the one from when I go to missions but-” 

Wade walks towards Peter, confusing him. He puts his armpit on Peter’s nose holding him down from escaping his hold.

“Wade stop,” Peter mumbles while struggling to escape. Ben laughs and cheers on his dad. He finds it amusing that his parents playfully fight with each other. Peter uses his super strength to pin Wade down. They both carelessly laugh at their horse play. Peter leans down and kisses Wade on his masked nose.

“Eww,” Ben cries in disgust at seeing his parents affection. They both laugh and Peter gets off Wade to continue to bathe Ben. Wade stays sitting down in front of the bathtub next to Peter, playing with Ben and his bath toys. He reenacts a mission that he went on to describing horrible and probably inaccurate details to Ben. Of course Wade left out the gruesome details because Peter didn’t want Ben to be traumatized. Peter smiles from ear to ear in seeing this cute sight of his boyfriend playing with their son. 

“Wade can you-” Peter didn’t finish his statement because the urge to hurl is bigger. He quickly lifts up the toilet seat that’s next to him and throws up his dinner. 

“Baby boy are you okay?” Wade asks placing a comforting hand on his back caressing him gently. 

“Yes, I just been feeling a little sick since the morning.’’ Peter responds wiping his mouth with toilet paper. He stands up to rinse his mouth over the sink. 

“That’s weird you hardly get sick.’’ Wade points out. 

“I know.”

“Papa,” Ben says in distress. He’s a little frighten in seeing his papa puke.

“I’m okay baby don’t be scared.” Peter comforts Ben and he kneels in front of the bathtub in front of him.

“Let’s finish taking you your bath okay?” Peter adds. 

“Okay.” Ben whispers. 

Wade looks over at his family and can’t believe his luck. He can finally say he loves his life. He loves coming home to his boyfriend and their son they magically conceived thanks to Peter. Sometimes he thinks it’s all part of a hallucination because things turning out for Wade Wilson is too good to be true. Peter and Ben always bring him back to reality by the love they have for him. 

Peter pulls out Ben’s towel and takes him out of the tub. He places him on the bathroom mat and dries him. He puts on his diaper, race car pajamas and unclogs the drain for the water to go down. 

“Wade you can take a shower,” Peter announces.

“Here daddy you can play with my toy.” Ben smiles widely giving him his toy whale. Wade receives the toy from him.

“Thanks little Ben, Shamu and I will have a splash.” Wade says. Ben reaches out with his little arms towards Wade’s face. Wade bends his head a little for him to reach. Ben tries to pull his mask off with the little force a toddler has. He likes seeing his dad face which is a mystery to Wade. Most toddlers scream and cry their eyes out in witnessing Wade’s exposed face, but not Ben he loves seeing his dad’s face.

Wade helps him take off his mask in one quick slide. Ben cups his dad’s face with his little squishy hands and gives small kisses on Wade’s face over and over again. Wade broadly smiles causing Ben to giggle. Peter feels a great sensation inside him, a euphoric kind of state where you can’t help but smile widely.

“Okay that’s enough Ben, let your dad take a shower.” Peter orders breaking the heartwarming moment. 

Ben and Peter exit the bathroom to give Wade some privacy. It’s still a little early for Ben’s bedtime and Peter takes Ben to the living room downstairs. The living room is quite spacious with lots of Ben’s toys scattered around. ‘Right after Ben is asleep I will clean a bit’ Peter thinks to himself.

Ben happily takes his toy truck from the ground and plays with it. He loudly chants ‘vroom vroom’ and squeals while playing. Peter sits on the couch lifting his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. Ben is playing besides him entertain in his own game. Peter lifts up his shirt exposing his stomach. He caresses his stomach to his lower stomach where his scar is. It’s the scar from giving birth to Ben. He notices around the scar area it’s a little swollen. ‘I must be sick or something’ Peter thinks.

“Papa,” Ben softly says looking up at his papa. Peter pulls down his shirt and notices him.  
“Yes baby?” Peter asks. Ben doesn’t say anything, he crawls on top of the couch and he lays besides Peter. His little head resting on his lap, his eyes feeling a little heavy. Peter gently runs his fingers through his head until he falls asleep on his lap. 

Peter hears a ringtone, to be more specific it’s the golden girls theme song. He knows it’s Wade’s phone going off, he left it in the living room. He spots the phone at the table vibrating. Peter carefully lifts up Ben’s head, stands up from the couch, and gently places Ben’s head on the couch. He gets the phone and the call is dropped. He sees the person who called Wade and it’s Peyton. He isn’t the type to snoop through Wade’s phone but the thought that Peyton called Wade bugs him. He unlocks his phone and a text message instantly pops up. It’s from Peyton, Peter quickly opens it up. 

“Hey I just wanted to thank you for today. I had lots of fun! Let's do lunch again. <3” - Peyton

Peter grips on the phone as rage fills his whole body. He thought Wade only talks to her when it’s work related business not personal business. Questions fill Peter's mind like, what does she mean by thank you for today? What did they do that was so fun? How many times have they ate lunch together? What else did they do together? He looks through all the messages Wade and Peyton send each other and it was a lot of messages. That just triggers his anger more.

Peter storms upstairs with the phone in his hand to confront Wade about the text message and the meaning behind it. He barges in the bathroom and Wade isn't inside. He then marches to their bedroom to see Wade putting on a white t-shirt on. Wade notices Peter barge in the room, he toothy grins at him thinking about the great news he’s about to tell him. 

“You will never guess who got a promotion today!’’ Wade enthusiastically says.

“Oh, let me guess… was it Peyton?” Peter bitterly responds crossing his arms and frowning. Wade is utterly confused in why he would bring Peyton up. 

“Uh… no it was me I-’’ 

“Why did Peyton called you and texted you to thank you for a fun day?” Peter lashes out at him. 

“We went out to get drinks for my promotion. We had fun because she got drunk and I dared her to do a lot of funny shit like get her topless. hahaha … can’t believe she did that.” Wade responds laughing at the memory of a drunk Peyton topless and acting beyond unprofessional. His stops laughter dies down when he sees a unamused Peter glaring at him. 

“What’s wrong baby bo-” 

“Topless? What did you both do when she was toplesss huh?” Peter interrupts him.

“Why do you keep texting her? Is there something that I don’t know about, you two?” Peter adds throwing Wade’s phone at him which he successfully catches.

“What?... Do you honestly think Peyton and moi have a fling going on?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised. You constantly flirted with me when you were still with Shiklah.’’

“That was different because that relationship died before we even meet, besides Peyton and I are just buddies like Cable and yours truly.”

“You dated Cable…”

Peter slightly frowns in frustration giving up on the conversation and leaves the bedroom. Wade calls after him but he ignores him. He keeps on walking towards the living room, Wade following behind. Peter sees that Ben is still asleep on the couch and he gently picks him up. Wade tries to talk to Peter again, but he simply ignores him with Ben in his arms. He takes Ben up to his bedroom and locks it before Wade can come in. He gently places Ben on his bed and lays next to his, holding his close. Wade tries to open the locked door, but with no success he tries again to persuading Peter to open the door. Peter ignores him as he brushes Ben’s hair and kisses his little head. 

After a while, Wade stops trying to get Peter to open the door and leaves him alone. Peter falls asleep in Ben’s room with his son in his arms. 

The next morning Peter faced Wade in a totally different atmosphere. Instead of a loving honeymoon stage they regularly have, they faced the total opposite. A quiet and simple relationship with only small talk when necessary and no kind of affection towards each other. Wade would try to break that awful atmosphere with his flutatious side, but Peter rejected him quickly. Wade left to work with a kiss on the cheek from Ben and only a goodbye from Peter. 

It made Wade feel horrible and unwanted. It gave him flashbacks from his previous relationship. He knows it’s a little exaggeration to think that, but having the same treatment from his previous relationship just hurts him. He knows that Peter’s jealous of Peyton again. He already made it clear that he only has love for his baby boy. But, somehow he screwed everything up again. He has to fix this problem if he still wants Peter and Ben in his life. In which he really wants to be with them. 

“I don’t know wolvie, he’s just very jealous of her. You should have seen how he reacted when he saw her text message. He looked like an angry chihuahua ready to bite my balls off. I don’t see what he has to be jealous about,” Wade frustratedly pouts whining to Logan. They’re both at Wade’s office, Wade is sitting at his desk leaning back in his chair and Logan is impatiently standing in front of Wade’s desk. 

“I came here to get the files report not to hear about your relationship problem!” Logan growls. 

“Come on, help your brother from the same serum.“ Wade says. Logan sighs in frustration and pinches his nose bridge. 

“I don’t know Wade, just give him flowers and some bear shit.”

“My baby boy doesn’t like those kind of things. Don’t you have anything else? Wait nevermind you’re the last person to be asked for relationship advice. You just hit it and run it, no wonder you have several mini yous running around. I always thought it would be me to hit it and run it.”

“Stop your babbling! Just give me those damn files!” Logan yells. Wade hands him the files reports he so desperately wants. Logan soon leaves after receiving the files leaving Wade more gloomy than he already is. 

There’s a knock on his door followed by a soft yet firm voice calling out Wade’s name. The person opens the door and peeps inside then opening the door fully. It’s Peyton looking glamorous as ever with her long voluminous blonde hair, her while button up shirt showing her daring cleavage, her pencil skirt showing her long legs, and her radiant smile. She has a lunch bag with her. 

“Hey Wade, I thought you would be hungry. I made lunch for both of us. Hope you like lasagna,” Peyton cheers holding up the lunch bag. Before Wade can say anything she sits in front of Wade taking out the container with the lasagna. Wade is definitely hungry, he left his house without his homemade lunch because his mind was occupied with the current events happening. Peyton sets Wade’s lasagna in front of him. He looks at the dish then at her, she’s smiling broadly at him. He’s debating whether he should accept or not because it’s her that he got in trouble with his baby boy. But, then again it’s all a misunderstanding Peyton is just a friend nothing else. He has to clear that with Peter.

Wade thanks her for the food and rolls up his mask and takes a bite of the pasta. It’s extremely good, the meat and cheese cooked to perfection. 

“Not to boost up your ego, but this is the best homemade lasagna I ever tasted,” Wade comments taking another bite.

“Doesn’t your husband cook well? This lasagna is a basic recipe anyone can make it.” Peyton asks digging in her meal.

“He’s not my husband, he’s my lover. Peter can’t really cook, he’s tries though. His cooking is average, just don’t tell him.”

“That’s good and bad.”

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s bad that he doesn’t know how to cook properly.” Peyton answers then her voice changes to a seductive tone. She gets up from the chair, leans towards Wade’s desk, crawls on the desk and is inches close to Wade’s face.

“It’s good that he’s not your husband because that means that I can still snatch you up.” She purrs smirking at him. Wade just stares at her dumbfounded. How did this turned out like this? Wade looks somewhere else to avoid her gaze. He catches a glimpse of emotionless Peter staring right at them. Peter snaps out of the emotionless state and all the feelings strike him hard. He drops the lunch he was holding for Wade and stomps out of his office. 

“Shit! Peter! Wait!” Wade calls after him. He gets off this chair and runs after Peter. Peyton is left in the office smirking at her own doing. 

Wade frantically follows Peter behind trying to get him to stop walking away from him and talk to him. He doesn't care if he sounds desperate and other agents are peering at them. Peter stops mid track and exhales loudly. He turns around to face Wade with tears in his eyes. He looks at Wade with so much sadness that it stings Wade’s heart.

“You are mine, only mine. No one else.” Peter mumbles as he cries. He inhales rapidly as boogers run down his nose. He uses the long sleeve of his shirt to clean his nose.

“You belong to me you said it yourself, if you think I’ma let someone else have you or you want to leave me for someone else, you’re dead wrong. I will cut your legs before you even decide to walk out on me again.” Peter cries. 

“Besides…” Peter continues but cuts himself again to humorlessly laugh. He wipes his tears with his fingers. 

“You can’t really escape me because I’m pregnant.” Peter whispers but Wade caught it. 

Wade’s eyes widen and he launches himself towards Peter for a hug. He hugs him tightly but not so tight to not hurt him and their unborn child. Peter is taken by surprise by the hug he is unable to move. His head is buried on Wade’s chest and he can hear his rapid heartbeat. Peter wraps his arms around Wade’s body and stops crying. 

“Marry me,” Wade burst out not letting go of Peter. 

“Whaaaaaaat?” Peter gasps.

On the other side of the emotional moving moment there’s a annoyed Peyton eavesdropping in Peter’s and Wade’s conversation. She bites her manicured nail and grunts.  
“I guess I will have to be more forceful.” Peyton evilly smirks and walks away the only sound of her heels echoing through the S.H.I.E.L.D halls.

**Author's Note:**

> Peyton will return...


End file.
